Takagi
is the main protagonist alongside Nishikata. She is a middle school student who is in the same class as Nishikata, a boy she constantly teases and secretly has feelings for. She is sweet, intelligent, clever, carefree, and fearless whether she is with or without Nishikata. After the 10 year time skip, she is shown to be more mature and responsible for her daughter Chi and the household she and Nishikata lives in. Appearance Takagi is a young girl with average build and height. She has long, straight brown hair which falls down to her upper back, with middle-parted bangs and two locks of hair framing her face on each side. She has large brown eyes, thin eyebrows, rosy cheeks, and a light complexion. For school, she wears her spring/summer sailor uniform. For autumn/winter, she wears a long sleeve uniform with a red bow ties, blue skirt, black socks, and brown clogs. For P.E., she wears a shirt with red coloring around the cuffs and neck collar. The P.E. shirt also contains the reading 1-2 just like Nishikata's P.E. shirt. For swimming, she only wears a blue leotard. She also wears casual clothing on weekends and on summer break. After the 10 year time skip, she pulls her hair back into a pony tail and tends to wear a dark T-shirt and jeans. Personality Takagi is a kind-hearted and caring person. Though often teasing and acting mischievously towards her classmate Nishikata, she greatly cares for him and truly enjoys her time with him. Takagi is also very intelligent. She wins most of her competitions against Nishikata, even though she seems to not be a competitive person. She is also able to read the mind of Nishikata and follow-up on what he sees, does, and thinks, thus having knowledge what Nishikata is thinking or doing. Moreover, she has the ability to not show fear when Nishikata shows her a scary image or video. Takagi is most knowledgeable of what she hears and thinks of regarding rumors, myths, stories and real life personal stories at a young age. Although Takagi is known to strike first and strike back, she can fake her emotions and problems to what really happened, even faking the joy of laughing and insulting at Nishikata's failures and mistakes. While she is mostly calm and level-headed, Takagi is also capable of losing her cool especially when she's around Nishikata. When Nishikata told her that he'd rather walk home with her instead of playing video games with his friends, Takagi got starstruck and had to regain her composure afterward. History Not much is known about Takagi's history, but what is known is that she lives with her mother and that she first met Nishikata on their entrance ceremony in middle school. They then befriended each other, resulting in Takagi's teasing on Nishikata starting. Relationships Nishikata : Main article: Nishikata Nishikata and Takagi are classmates that sit right next to each other. She teases him on a daily basis. Although it is out of love, Nishikata is oblivious to her true feelings and brushes off the idea of Takagi having romantic feelings for him. They are later shown as a married couple in another spin-off and chapter 31 of the original manga. Mano : Main article: Mano Mano and Takagi are good friends and classmates. Takagi also encourages Mano to be more assertive towards Nakai as shown in the pool chapters. Chi Nishikata : Main article: Chi Nishikata Chi is the daughter of Takagi and Nishikata. She resembles both of her parents but has the appearance resembling her mother. She and Takagi get along very well, which results in both of them teasing Nishikata, and sometimes each other. Trivia Navigation zh:高木 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main